covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
FBI Academy
The FBI Academy, located in Quantico, Virginia, is the training site for new Special Agents of the United States Federal Bureau of Investigation. It was first opened for use in 1972 on 385 acres (1.6 km²) of woodland. It is a relatively small government academy, housing three dormitory buildings and associated facilities. Federal law enforcement officers from the FBI and Drug Enforcement Administration undergo training courses here. FBI agents currently have a 21-week long training course. Facilities The main training complex has three dormitory buildings, a dining hall, library, a classroom building, a Forensic Science Research and Training Center, a 1,000-seat auditorium, a chapel, administrative offices, a large gymnasium and outside track, along with a fully equipped garage. In addition to the main complex, there is a mock city known as Hogan's Alley, which consists of facades replicating a small town. The Hogan's Alley facades are primarily used for FBI and Drug Enforcement Administration New Agent Training, while behind the facades are fully functioning classrooms, audio-visual facilities, storage areas, and administrative and maintenance offices. Just beyond Hogan's Alley is a 1.1-mile pursuit/defensive driving training track. The extensive firearms training provided to all FBI/DEA and other law enforcement officers is conducted at the indoor firing range, the eight outdoor firing ranges, four skeet ranges, or the 200-yard rifle range. The FBI Academy is a secured facility and, as such, is not open to the public for tours. Units The units that reside here are the Field and Police Training Unit, Firearms Training Unit, Forensic Science Research and Training Center, Technology Services Unit (TSU), Investigative Training Unit, Law Enforcement Communication Unit, Leadership and Management Science Unit's (LSMU), Outreach and Communications Unit (OCU), Physical Training Unit, New Agents' Training Unit (NATU), Practical Applications Unit (PAU), and the Investigative Computer Training Unit (ICTU). Most of these are training units for developing new field agents, but they are also used to help get other agents up to date on new techniques through in-service training. Behavioral Analysis Unit (BAU) The Behavioral Analysis Unit is often seen on Criminal Minds. In this unit, they profile criminals to help solve cases. Technology Services Unit (TSU) The Technology Services Unit is a part of the FBI Training Division as well as being the host to a number of technological services which aid in the instruction of new agents. Such services include the following: Audio/Visual services, Engineering Technology Services, The FBI Training Network (FBITN), Graphic Services, Information Technology Services (ITS), Photography Services, and Video Services. The Forensic Science Research and Training Center The Forensic Science Research and Training Center is one of the most interesting facets of the Quantico Campus. Not only is it a world class forensic laboratory, but it is also a world class researcher of forensic studies in the areas of biochemistry, genetics, chemistry, and physics. The FBI National Academy The FBI National Academy is an independent program for U.S. and international law enforcement leaders. The program focuses on leadership and the administration of justice in state and local law enforcement. The National Academy conducts four ten week sessions each year for groups of American and international law enforcement executives. See Also *FSB Academy References External links * Alan Jacobson's Photo Gallery from the FBI Academy Category:Federal Bureau of Investigation